<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【日向×Smoky】倒数 by woodyhinoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474174">【日向×Smoky】倒数</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo'>woodyhinoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HiGH&amp;LOW (Movies), HiGH&amp;LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuga Norihisa/Smoky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【日向×Smoky】倒数</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>“哟日向酱！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>村山那家伙大摇大摆地踏进宗堂来，货车载来的一大伙留级高中生停在外面，和一堆红色制服的社会人士们大眼瞪小眼，呲牙咧嘴互找麻烦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“喂村山小子，出来散散奶味儿啊！”门口传来了左京掺杂着大笑的话语，村山转过头去朝他吐舌头拉眼皮，标志性的村山良树式挑衅。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>接着他回身过来，清嗓子似的咳了两声。“呐我说，日向酱，带我去你们本部玩玩怎么样？”村山自来熟地在旁边盘腿坐下，好奇地看看玩玩手边拿得到的东西。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>日向沉默了半晌，才终于以雕塑状态动了动，就见他张了张嘴，说: </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“赌场不接收高中生。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>村山吃瘪，嘁了一大声，甩开手里的东西，吹着气呼呼他两只打破皮的拳头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“...你来，什么事？”日向困倦地迷着眼睛问，思考他赶走村山后、去见Smoky前睡上一觉的可能性。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“啊，差点忘了，”村山双手撑脸，“来通知你们达磨明天去山王商业街开会-诶日向酱你一会儿要去无名街吧，我也去我也去，你用敞篷车载我呗，我也想坐引擎盖试试，好久没见到Smoky酱了还有点想。”他兴致冲冲，嘴炮一旦开始就停不下来，被发带挡了一半的眼睛发着光一般。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好似后半部分才是他真正想说的事，至于开会，无关紧要。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“随便你。”日向瞥了村山一眼，发现高中生也在看自己。眼神一对，似乎立即明白了对方的想法——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>靠，不想站起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“每天都是打架打架，”村山捂脸叹气，“累死了，没意思。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这方面日向和村山有着难得的共同点: 能躺着绝不坐着，能坐着绝不站着，身体没毛病，只是懒得出奇。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>想到什么做什么，于是日向顺势就转身躺了下去，打了个呵欠，挥挥手“不送”。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那边村山经历了几番心理斗争，才费好大力气站起身来，埋怨到“日向酱说话不算话”，一边拖沓着脚步往门口移动，却碰到门槛，就一溜烟地跑掉了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>村山过来的时候，Smoky慢着步子在巡街，他恰好正对小孩子笑着，表情还没收回来就抬头看到了这位“不速之客”。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他现在神情柔和又眉眼温煦的样子，比起从前那番敌意凛冽又锋利，看起来温软了太多。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“哟Smoky酱！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Smoky点点头朝他致意。村山是一个人来的，这边看见Smoky就跟了上去，和他一同巡起街来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我从达磨过来的呢。”没等Smoky接话，村山就自顾自地说了起来，“十次有九次过去日向酱都在睡觉，每次都一脸不耐烦，都不带我去他们本部看一下，啧，真不会招待客人。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>没答话，而只是轻轻弯着嘴角弧度，Smoky看着村山念念叨叨，还补了一句“日向酱肯定只对Smoky酱你才不会不耐烦”。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>尽管不清楚消息是如何传播开来的，各个街区之间的事也总是略有耳闻。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们七七八八地谈了些不要紧的内容，走过二十分钟左右，村山便已经面露苦色，扯着Smoky问他巡逻什么时候才结束了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那时候近了街区边界，Smoky耳力不错，隐隐约约听见远处一声“老大老大来了来了”的喊声，那嗓音Smoky觉得有些熟悉，但又不能立即想到对应的人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>抛开这一丝异样，继续走了十几二十步，接着一只两只不知何时出现的小猫就撞上了Smoky。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“诶？”村山看着继续增多的猫咪，发出声语气词，蹲下去拎起了一只，同它四目相对。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>看起来像是野猫，又不像野猫。Smoky抱着只绒毛猫，还有一只毛色不相同的已经爬到了他的肩上。数量已经达到双位数的小猫们摇动着尾巴，围在Smoky周边喵喵叫，那场面不像是认了主人，倒像是找到了领头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“附近没有人会养猫吧？”村山疑惑，思考到无名街养猫微乎其微的可能性，“但是实在不像是到处流浪的野猫。”他捏了捏怀里这只布偶猫圆润的肚子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Smoky一下一下抚摸着小猫的软毛，面色像是知道了些什么，但又不清明。他朝着猫咪跑来的方向过去，走到街口，就能看见边界那头坐着个人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一身红衣黑裤，坐在铁丝网的大洞底下，一副凶神恶煞模样地从纸箱子里掏小猫出来，一手一只。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那画面还真是违和，所以Smoky轻笑出了声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“啊嘞，这么快就暴露了。”旁边有人笑出了声，Smoky侧眸过去才发现那是加藤，也不知道在原处站了多久。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“日向酱！”村山笑呵呵地朝那边挥手，日向明显也已看到了他们，放完最后一只猫，慢吞吞地站起身走过来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你怎么还没走？”过来的第一句话，日向是嫌弃地朝村山说的，而村山眨了眨眼睛以示回应，“我说，明天开会是不是你后面那几个去？这样的话那就加藤你去。”他瞥了旁边一眼，又迅速看回了Smoky，完美忽视村山小声反驳的“喂喂喂小眼镜蛇说要领头去的”。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而Smoky却像是毫不知情的样子。“什么开会？”他问。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“就明天-等等，”日向顿住，“喂这事你没转告Smoky？”转头质问村山。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“呐，通知无名街是Cobra酱负责的事哦。”高中生面不改色地摸着猫猫。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>日向白眼一翻，差点背过气去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“哪来的这些猫？”Smoky无关心地移开话题，垂眸对着猫咪笑得温柔。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你不是喜欢猫吗，”日向心里想魂穿那只猫，嘴上却这样说到，“捉来的，喂了几天。达磨没人乐意养，猫粮我也带过来了，你就养着，吃完我再拿来。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Smoky抬眸，带着微微无奈地朝日向软了软神情。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你怎么猜得到猫的心思，知道它们会往Smoky这边跑啊？”村山表情不服气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“嘛，因为是同类啊。”暗指Smoky是野猫，日向扯着嘴角笑。转而看到村山，他脑子里自动联想到那条眼镜蛇，接着来了一句，“哦，村山小子也是同类。”他揶揄。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>村山放下猫，立即以拒绝被秀的由头转身逃跑。“喂Takeshi，P，你们开车带我回鬼邪吧。”他使劲推着粘在Smoky身边的几个人往后走，让他们和自己一起离开，丝毫不顾及红黄发毛的两人并不情愿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-<br/>像柑橘汁打翻了似的，远处的青空即刻染上了热烈的橙红。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小猫四散跑开了，Smoky又跳上了最高处废旧的支架，日向就跟着躺在旁边，懒散怠倦。夕色卷起的风轻而慢，只将银色发丝拂动半分。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“喂，”总算受不了无声的氛围，日向有气无力地开口，“外面好多人都说你已经死了呢。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Smoky总是不露面，还不应声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>日向讨了没趣，还不罢休地啰嗦。“嘛，不知道蛇小子要说什么事，大概是结盟乱七八糟的吧，不过只要是对我们达磨不利的，结盟算什么东西，老子连那些垃圾的头都得啃下来。”他嘴里叼了个木签子，不习惯没烟杆在手里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>听到这时，Smoky动了动眉心，睁开眼睨旁边那人。“不是对你，是对达磨是吗？”唇上血色浅淡，但也算笑着，灰蓝色的双眸里含着清恬温柔。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“...哈？”日向的脑袋没得到明白，Smoky也不解释，顺势聊死了天。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你哪天出生的？”日向不依不饶，眼睛粘在Smoky脸上就没下来过。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“...无名街的人谁记得生日。”Smoky看向更远处，视线仿佛超越了时间与空间，飘向了不知名的远方，“连名字都没有。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>日向啐了嘴里的签子，听懂了他话里的落寞就当没听见。“那就后天。”他自顾自地一锤定音，而Smoky疑惑地看过来，十分有九分不解，“去年我们遇到的时候。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>看似除了复仇无心关注任何的人，也有这样一份心，连Smoky也惊讶了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我要生日做什么，闲得慌吗？”他的双腿垂在半空，小弧度地一晃一晃。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那你不是挺闲的嘛，集会从来没去过，”日向脱口而出，“我不管，老子说什么就是什么，后天有东西给你。”他就顺口把计划说出来，不在乎泄露了什么惊喜。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Smoky笑着摇摇头，恰巧看到底下走过的Takeshi，想到了什么。日向跟着他的视线看过去，坐了起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“金毛可越来越像你了。”日向省了名字，金毛红毛地叫。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“武哪里长得像我了。”Smoky刻意避开了日向的隐意。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>右边传来一声冷笑，日向的腿岔得老开，没一点正经样子。“少来，你别以为我不知道你打的什么瞎几把主意。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他教给Takeshi责任和担当，保护家人的信念，让Takeshi过早地成熟起来，代表无名街，为的就是哪天自己突然不在了，还能放心下地狱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可日向早看透了他，此刻就突然肝火上头，伸手拽过他的衣领，将他扯向自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你脑子里成天打算的东西，”日向恶狠狠地瞪面前神情淡然的脸，一字一字，用力得想要敲进Smoky的心里无法失迹，“我告诉你，Smoky，你想都不要想。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>预想的那一天不会发生，盘算的东西绝不会成真。日向只要猜猜，都会被Smoky气到失言。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我绝对不允许。”发生，离开，剩下我。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而Smoky抬起手，覆在日向的手背上，继而抓紧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一阵凉意袭来，气温骤降，木樨有开花的苗头。昨日右京和日向还在宗堂里喝酒，两个烟鬼把整个宗堂里头搞得雾气缭绕，还感叹“今年夏天就这么结束了啊”。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Smoky还是没在日向口里的“生日”那天来达磨。集会时日向听Takeshi说Smoky四天都没睡觉了，开会结束日向也不记得眼镜蛇讲了些什么有的没的，倒是当即跟着撸多Boys一起回了无名街，把Smoky拽到床边绊倒并死死压住，命令他立刻睡个两天。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>到底没拗过不讲道理的日向四男，Smoky难得听话地躺了下，可这一睡就因为成日倦惫心疲烧了一大场。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>两三天下来，烧退了，人还没睁眼。日向今日也大大咧咧地过来守了一会儿，期间不知是哪只长了八个胆子的猫高傲地飞进来喵喵喵，叫个不停，日向冲它呲牙咧嘴，手里举起来的水杯差点砸下去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>水杯没摔下去，Smoky却醒了，皱着眉头要水喝，喉咙几天没用像是堆了灰尘，干涩得很。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>日向家在九龙风生水起的时候，四男还是养尊处优的小少爷，哪里会伺候人。端回水到床边，看Smoky稍显不适地坐起来，也没长个心去扶一把。本来想把水杯凑他嘴边，又起了别的主意。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我守你这么两天了，补偿我下。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Smoky一声“啊？”还没说出口，就看到日向自己喝了一大口水，不由分说地伸手掐他的下巴，嘴直接撞了上来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>实在莫名其妙。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>日向顶开Smoky的齿关，以一种强势的方式将水渡入他口中。床上的人本就坐着，高度低于站起来的日向，被迫仰着头，还对发生的事反应慢半拍，也只好松唇吞咽。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如此喂了两三次，没渡入的水沿着唇角流下，Smoky的下颚连上脖颈出现好几条水渍。他还没来得及推开日向，那人喂水的本意就变了质。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>舌头伸进来大肆翻搅，顶弄上颚逼他发出声音，还把双唇都吮得红肿不已。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Smoky没能认真反抗，反而就靠着床头任日向胡作非为，顺着水流下的痕迹一路吻下，拿牙齿撕扯颈间脆弱之处。他的动作无不粗鲁，透露着点迫不及待的意味，去乱扯Smoky的衣服，嘴上咬个不停。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>直到把Smoky推到了床上摁下，把他的衣领拽下了肩膀，在锁骨处留下充分的吻痕，搂着腰的手往下肆虐抚摸。鼻尖温热呼吸急促又直接地打在Smoky皮肤上，让承受的人也能感受到他的急不可耐。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不知道是不是下手没轻没重，激得Smoky发出了吃痛的声音，这让日向猛然停止了所有动作，不明地抬头看了看Smoky，意外地往床边坐了回去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>日向无言地盯着别处，憋屈的那样子让Smoky笑出了声，他撑起来倚着床头，把衣领拉了回来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“喂。”Smoky喊，接下去的举动却令日向不知作何反应，“你在怕什么？”话里掺杂一分极尽明显的笑意。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他问到，没等日向情急回个“老子怕个鬼”，便就着懒怠半靠半躺的姿势，解开了裤头，手探了进去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如同这里只有他似的，做出任何事也超不出纲常。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Smoky面色如常，手却在裤里缓慢动作，隔着最底层的衣料揉弄他的下体。他刚才就被日向挑起了渴求，那人却又抽身了去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>除了有关家人的事，Smoky平时总是事不关己的冷淡样子，他为自己筑起空间，与之外世界隔绝开来。因此他总带着些神性，漠视七情六欲，忽略凡尘人事。在他眼眸和发色改变后，这类感觉更甚从前。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可他终归是人，这仿佛是只有Smoky自己才知道的事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>眉尾高高挑起，日向神色复杂，他的双拳在身旁捏紧了，却连眼睛也不敢眨。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>从未见过那般模样的Smoky，像是与世无关的他主动染上人间烟气，给人升起心痒般的快意。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>皱着眉头，眼睛紧闭，双唇却是松开的，从那里面发出类似呻吟的细微声音，透过空气，要一点点地钻进人的耳朵里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而他身上的病态才是最致命的所在，面色是不正常的苍白，血色尽失，浑身又同时通透着一番慵懒脆弱滋味，朦胧中一举一动带上了钩子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他如何抚慰自己，手上的动作不为看见，却助长了想象的空间。日向几近控制不住自己，硬得发慌。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你还要我做多久？”Smoky渐渐睁开眼看过去，一句不言而喻的话，含有催促。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们并不常做爱，然身体为彼此契合，也抵不住日向没耐心到挺进去等也不等就想动。破旧的单人床撑不住似的吱呀作响，狭小的房间里充斥了性爱的暗示。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>两人接触的皮肤间只剩下被体温逼出来的汗水。日向擒着Smoky的手腕，掌心烫得像要燃了他的脉搏。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Smoky原本白而微青的皮肤缺失生机一般，此刻却涌上极淡的血色，片片点点地弥漫散开。他的手置在自己唇边，因为痛觉和快意时时咬在食指，指节嵌下用力过度的齿印。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我们...找个角落躲起来吧，只有你和我，”日向近在耳边，“把达磨和无名街丢给他们，去过为了自己的生活...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>情迷意乱当中，Smoky无暇理会日向的编排，澎湃涌动的海潮一般，克制不住的感觉喷涌而出。周围的声音像是在此刻远去了，只有心跳如擂鼓。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>心和身体一同震荡不歇。“闭嘴...”Smoky正因为听懂，才这样讲。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-<br/>“要是真的有那天，我就在你去送死之前先把你打残了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>日向曾经对Smoky这样撂过狠话，事实却是他真的害怕Smoky一去不回。所以在他听到Smoky的死讯时，只是挑了挑眉，无他反应。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他不该有弱点。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Smoky曾经站在最高的地方对他说，感觉孤独的时候就看看夜晚的天空，想象自己也是一颗星火，被那么多同样的个体所包围陪伴，就不会再觉得孤独。这是他曾拿来哄小时候爱哭的Lala的故事，一遍一遍地讲，说到最后好像连自己也深信不疑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>胡诌。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你分明说过要陪我一起下地狱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>骗子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>天上就没超出五颗星星。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那寥落的几点微弱光亮依稀可见，看起来贴近了对方，但每一星辰都在宇宙中距离彼此那样远，每一颗都孤独得要命。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他还没去过Smoky的墓前。Takeshi说，他选了一直有光照得到的地方，Smoky不喜欢黑暗。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>面前的火堆没有再燃的必要了，日向却把酒瓶砸了进去，火焰蹿得愈高。复仇也是如此。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>暴雨砸下地面，晦暗潮湿的深夜，只让日向更想大开杀戒。复仇的快感有几时未曾痛快地尝到了，雨水让血腥气更加浓厚粘稠，刺激着日向的神经和理智。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>杀人就要偿命。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他身上的红衣是黑暗里唯一可见的颜色，日向周转于每个想干掉他的人之间，掰他们的胳膊，断他们的脑袋，扳手剜肉身，在泥水里纠缠打斗，把脖子啃得血肉模糊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>反正也不是第一次单打家村会了，日向左手折了，满嘴是血，这样讽刺地想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好些穿着黑色西装的人拿着棍子冲上来，日向却不记得后来发生的事了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他终于来到了Smoky的墓前，荒废凄凉的工厂里寥无生气，映入眼帘的插在地上的那块木头，光秃秃的，失去生命已久。明朗耀眼的日光直射下来，对比起来颇有些讽刺的味道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你还真是什么都不管不顾，走得这么放心...不怕金毛带跨了你的无名街？”日向苦笑着盘腿坐下来，却又因为自己的话叹气，“也是，你教的人，怎么会不放心...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>沉默良久，不知在酝酿什么，寂静的空气染上冰凉。日向快忘了现在是冬季，Smoky在初雪离开。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>耷拉下的头极慢地抬起来，日向死命盯着那十字架，赤红着眼睛。“...你就没有想过我？”他的声音沙哑，语气克制。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>心脏破了口，风簌簌地吹过，炽热的感情也从那里流淌出来，而后冻结成冰。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Smoky...”他喊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他从未这么想见到Smoky，想从本人那里得到答案。日向开始挖起十字架后的墓，起初只是轻轻用手指刨弄，却渐渐变得卖力疯狂，毫无章法起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>曾经自说自话立下的诺言和约定，没有一个最后得到实现。仅仅用双手，想要见到Smoky，想要得到答案，他连离开的人最后一面也未能见到。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>茫然的眼里蓄满了泪水，但最终没有流下来，反而是雨点，暗自化成了帘幕，淅沥绵长。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>土壤里的颗粒碎石划破了不堪一击的皮肤，日向抬起双手，呈现出血流肉烂的样子，连骨头都暴露在外，他却感觉不到痛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>最终他身体一颤，微微垂下头去，眉眼隐了情绪。意识模模糊糊的，竟开始涣散。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-<br/>日向是被吓醒的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>梦里的恐惧惊怖过于真实，几乎是切身实际的感受。他出了一身汗，烦躁地掀开了身上盖得好好的被子。又恍然大悟般，下一秒跳下床冲出了房间。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>仅跑了两步，慌张地仰头张望，似是寻找什么。接着日向捕捉到了最高处的身形，无一不彰显着那就是Smoky无疑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的心跳要快到失速，日向狠狠地掐了手臂，痛觉总算有正常反应。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这不是梦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>站在高处的人却仿佛有了预感，朝日向看过来。距离过远，Smoky的面容在日向眼里都模糊不清，可他却无比确定，Smoky是在看向自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>明净温柔，笑容浅淡地看向自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不能告诉Smoky他做的梦。从日向的角度去看，Smoky如同嵌在了夏日尾声的夕空，他背后热烈的赤色云霞火烧一般鲜活，却令霞光也褪了色彩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>汗水划过了耳边，他会永远记得这一刻。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>